The Dried Apple Half of William Tell
The Dried Apple Half of William Tell is the 99th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 95th episode to be aired. In this Moat, teams have to progress from giant inflatable lily-pad to giant inflatable lily-pad using a wooden plank. Both players must cross before the team hits their gong. The most daring marksman of all time was the Swiss archer William Tell. In the Early 1300's, Hermann Gessler, the governor of Switzerland, placed a hat on a pole and made the people bow to it. William Tell, passing with his young son, Walter, refused to bow and was arrested and brought before Gessler. "Who is this man?" "William Tell, your Excellency, a Swiss archer." "My father's not just an archer; he's the finest marksman in the land— he can shoot an apple off a tree from 100 yards away!" "Is that so? In that case, you won't mind shooting an apple off your son's head at 100 paces. Or I could have you both put to death." Tell took two arrows from his quiver, placed one in his belt, and drew the other in the bow— the arrow swooshed through the air and split the apple in two. "Good shot. But what was the second arrow for?" "If my first had missed, Sir, it was for you." Gessler had Tell arrested, but he escaped and led the fight for Independence. Legend has it that Tell's son, Walter, dried the apple half and hid it away for over 600 years, until it found its way to The Temple. The Green Monkeys are Lauren and Brett. The Silver Snakes are Desiree and Chris. Color Coded Apples (Pop-Up Tunnel) From a hundred paces, William had to pierce the apple on Walter's head; what Desiree and Lauren had to do instead was to match the apple to its identically colored arrow. When Kirk gave the signal, they would pop through a hole, get whatever was there, than pop up elsewhere to get the match; the first player to match all three apples and arrows within 60 seconds would win. Desiree and Lauren tied with 2 matches, awarding both teams a half-Pendant. Expelling Austrians (Spinning Platforms) As William Tell and the Swiss people fought for independence, they rounded up all the Austrians and expelled them; when Kirk gave the signal, Brett and Chris would adjust their weight to spin the wheel, representing one Austrian expulsion. The team with the most expulsions in 60 seconds would win; Brett won 16-10, bringing the Green Monkeys' score up to one Pendant. Bow to the Hat (Object Toss) Hermann Gessler had the hat on the pole to symbolize his power; when Kirk gave the signal, the girls would take one of the copies of the governor's hat, throw it to their teammates, who would then fly over to the three poles and drop the hat on one of them. The team that got a hat on all three poles in 60 seconds would win; both teams had issues with their accuracy on the poles, but the Green Monkeys managed to win 2-0, giving them two Pendants to the Silver Snakes' half-Pendant. This Run had one of the most brutal layouts in LOTHT history; Brett started in The Crypt and pulled all three books, but was forced to go down into The Ledges where he met a Temple Guard from the top. He then was forced to go through the lower crawl tube to get into The Pit of the Pendulum— here, he knocked over the Pendulum with his hands, and was forced to enter The King's Storeroom with 2 minutes on the clock since no other doors were open. After inserting the key, he proceeded into The Chamber of The Sacred Markers, then heading into The Tomb of The Headless Kings, where he was caught by another guard with 0:56 remaining. Despite Lauren entering through The Ledges she still had no chance, and time ran out as she was entering The King's Storeroom. * This was the only episode a Temple Guard was encountered in the Ledges in Season 3, and unlike most encounters, the guard was hiding on top of the ledge instead of the bottom. * This was the third of four episodes where a contestants pushes the column down with their own hands. The other episodes were The Marble Armrest of Xerxes, The Mystical Spellbook of the Imperial Wizard, and The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak. * Brett was the only contestant to be taken out in the Tomb of the Headless Kings but enter more than three rooms. * Lauren was the last contestant to enter Olmec's Temple via the Ledges. * This was the last of four episodes where neither of the contestants who competed in the Temple Run managed to go past the Central Shaft. The other three episodes where Blackbeard's Treasure Map, The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan, and The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Treasury Category:Red/Green/Orange/Silver Category:Green Monkeys vs. Silver Snakes Category:Green Monkeys Category:2 Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered